Temple Run
Unity | artist = Kiril Tchangov | released = iOS }}Android }}Windows Phone 8 }}| genre = Endless runner | modes = Single-player| platforms = iOS Android Windows Phone 8| media = Digital distribution}} 'Temple Run' is a endless running video game developed and published by the Raleigh-based Imangi Studios. It is produced, designed and programmed by husband and wife team Keith Shepherd and Natalia Luckyanova, and with art by Kiril Tchangov. The game was initially released for iOS devices, and later ported to Android systems and Windows Phone 8. A sequel to the original game was released on January 17, 2013 for iOS, and on January 24 for Android. As of June 2014, Temple Run and its sequel have been downloaded over 1 billion times. Gameplay In Temple Run, the player controls an explorer who, having stolen a treasure from a temple, is chased by "demonic monkeys" who want to eat him/her. As the game is an endless running game, there is no end to the temple; therefore, the player plays until the character falls off the temple to his/her demise or is eaten by the crazed monkeys. While the character is running, the player can tilt their device left or right to move the character to the left or right of the screen to collect coins or avoid objects. There are three types of coin: gold, red, and blue. A golden coin has a value of one credit, red is two credits and blue is three. The coins/credits can be used to buy and then upgrade power-ups and other characters. When the player needs to turn left or right, they swipe their finger across the touchscreen in the corresponding direction. If they wish to jump over an object, they swipe upwards; if they wish to slide under an object, they swipe downwards. Release Since its initial release on the App Store on August 4, 2011, the popularity of the game has soared, to the point that Imangi Studios became more popular than Zynga. In the wake of this success, other developers created games of a similar style, such as ''Temple Guns, Temple Jump, and Pyramid Run. In the iTunes Store, the game was included in the top 50 most-downloaded apps in December 2011, and eventually became the number one free iOS app in the Store. It also reached the position of the top grossing iOS app. Originally, the game was 99 cents to download, but Imangi switched the game to a freemium app prior to December 2011, which instead relied on players purchasing in-game coins with legal tender. On January 12, 2012, Imangi announced on the Temple Run Facebook page that the game would be released for the Android platform in February, saying "We're so excited to announce this and appreciate all of our fans' support across both platforms!" The game was released on Google Play on March 27, 2012, a month later than expected. After Temple Run was released on Android, it was downloaded one million times in under three days. As Temple Run was originally released with a custom, flexible engine on iOS, there were some difficulties when it was ported to Android, primarily related to the use of the Unity game engine. The game frequently crashed, occasionally caused devices to overheat, and drained battery life extremely quickly. This led to generally unfavourable reviews. Unlike the iOS version, the Android version was always freemium. On March 27, 2013, the game was released for Windows Phone 8. Spinoffs Temple Run: Brave }}Windows 8 & Windows RT }}Windows Phone 8 BlackBerry 10 }}}}| genre = Endless runner/Action| modes = Single-player| platforms = iOS, Android, Windows 8, Windows RT, Windows Phone 8, BlackBerry 10}} In June 2012, it was announced that Imangi had teamed with Disney to promote the film Brave via a Temple Run-style game titled Temple Run: Brave. The game was released on June 14 for iOS and Android. As with Temple Run when it was initially released, Temple Run: Brave cost 99 cents to purchase. After Temple Run: Brave s release on the App Store, the game topped the charts as the most-downloaded paid game. Temple Run: Brave is set in the highlands of Scotland. The default character is , and as in the original game, the objective is to keep running, avoiding the dangers along the way in an effort to achieve the longest time possible, while being chased by the demon bear, Mor'du. The new feature for Temple Run: Brave is archery. During the run, archery symbols will appear with some dots above them, acting as a signal that there will be bullseyes at which to shoot. The dots are the number of targets in the area. On the left and right sides, the player will then find archery targets, and by touching the screen, an arrow is shot accurately at the upcoming target. When the player finishes hitting all targets in the area, they get a coin bonus, and must then wait for another area with archery targets. In an update, Temple Run: Brave received a new power-up, the "Will-o'-the-Wisps", which appear in the game randomly. When the player grabs it, they are transported to a "dark" version of the game world, where glowing wisps appear in the player's path. The player has to grab as many as they can, while still navigating the turns and jumps. In 2013, Temple Run: Brave was ported to Windows Phone 8, and both Windows 8 and Windows RT (via Windows Store). In 2014, it was ported to BlackBerry 10. Temple Run: Oz A second spinoff game, called Temple Run: Oz, based on the Disney film Oz the Great and Powerful, was released on February 27, 2013 for iOS, to coincide with the release of the film. On August 28, 2013, Temple Run: Oz was released for Windows Phone 8. Film In November 2013, The Hollywood Reporter reported that Warner Bros. Pictures and producer David Heyman are in talks with Imangi Studios to make a movie version of Temple Run. Books In July 2014 a Temple Run fiction series and an activity book was published by Egmont Publishing. The series is called Run For Your Life, with the first four titles called Jungle Trek, Doom Lagoon, Arctic Rescue and Pyramid Peril. The series is a "choose-your-own-ending" series aimed at fans of the game and books like Beast Quest. The activity book, Temple Run Downloaded is shaped like a tablet and includes Temple Run info, character profiles, mazes and brain teasers. Reception | GR = 83.57% | IGN = 7.5 | rev1= 148Apps| rev1Score = | rev2= AppSpy| rev2Score = 4/5 | rev3 = Gamezebo| rev3Score = | rev4= Slide to Play| rev4Score = 4/4 | rev5= TouchArcade| rev5Score = | award1Pub = Shorty Awards| award1 = Nominated}} Temple Run has been generally well received. The iOS version holds an aggregate score of 80 out of 100 on Metacritic, based on ten reviews, and 83.57% on GameRankings, based on seven reviews. Phillip Levin of 148Apps rated it 3 out of 5, praising the gameplay but criticizing the backgrounds; "my big qualm with Temple Run lies in the fact that the majority of the game's scenery looks the same. Yeah, the scenery does change here and there, but most of the time, gamers are running through ruined, temple pathways that look consistently the same. It all starts to blur together after a while." AppSpy's Andrew Nesvadba was more impressed, scoring it 4 out of 5, and writing "Temple Run tightens up and polishes the endless-runner for the 3rd dimension, giving players a unique and fun challenge that controls like a dream." TouchArcade's Nissa Campbell scored the game 4.5 out of 5, praising its move away from the "one button jumping control system" of most endless runners, as well as the game's milieu; "Any endless runner worth the name will give you high-tension situations and that "one more time" compulsion. But Temple Run is probably the only one that also makes you feel like a daring archaeologist with a penchant for deadly situations." Gamezebo's Art Green scored it even higher, 5 out of 5, calling it "an instant iPhone classic," and writing "addictive doesn't even accurately describe the game. Enthralling gameplay as game speeds up. Objectives add goals that keep you playing." Slide to Play's Andrew Webster also gave the game a perfect score, 4 out of 4. He praised the upgrade system, 3D graphics and controls, concluding "Even if you think you're sick of automatic runners, Temple Run proves there's still much life left in the genre. It matches the sheer thrill and intensity of Canabalt, but with a completely new theme and perspective. We've all wanted to be Indiana Jones at some point, and now's your chance." IGN's Justin Davis scored it 7.5 out of 10, praising the game's depth and upgrade system, which he felt distinguished it from other endless runners, such as Canabalt and Robot Unicorn Attack. He concluded that "Temple Run is a fast and frenzied iPhone experience. The combination of swiping and tilt controls gives each session a frantic feeling ... Gamers craving a new iOS time waster should give Temple Run a long look." PC Magazine s Laarni Almendrala Ragaza called the initial Android version "crisp", with "snappy" navigation. They also included it in their "Mobile Apps to keep Kids Happy" list. References Category:2011 video games Category:3D platform games Category:Android games Category:IOS games Category:Unity (game engine) games Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Windows Phone games